


Kitartás

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [13]
Category: Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991)
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Terminator 2 – The Judgment Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitartás

Kitartás

Csak még egyet… bíztatom magam, ahogy a felborított ágy lábán lógok, hajam kuszán arcomba lóg. Muszáj erősnek maradnom, mert érzem, a fiamnak hamarosan szüksége lesz rám, ki kell innen jutnom. Ők sose adják fel, mint a gépek. Mert azok. A fiam a legfontosabb a világon. Ha ő meghal, vele hal a túlélés reménye. Ezt abban az acélműben nagyon jól megtanultam. Mégse hisz nekem senki. Azt mondják, skizofrén vagyok, téveszmékkel. De ők nem látták azt, amit én, nem tudják, nélkülem nincs remény. Fel kell készülnöm a szökésre, erősnek kell maradnom. Csak még egyet… még egyet és még egyet… biztatom felhúzva magam…


End file.
